


Good Boy, Naughty Boy

by WindriderShiva



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Ganondorf, Age Play Little Link, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Carrying, Crying, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Gift Giving, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Link is a Brat, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plushies, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, ddlb, ganlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindriderShiva/pseuds/WindriderShiva
Summary: [Ganondorf/Link - Modern Hyrule] It’s that time of the year where the Gerudo remember that amidst all the chaos that their men have caused over millennia, there was at least one sane voe, who showered his people with gifts and started a new tradition. Of course, their current king's lover needs to be aware of such things, right?It’s also very much an excuse for Ganon to sit his bratty sub on his lap and mess with him a tiny bit.~“A long, long time ago - millennia ago, - a benevolent king named-”“Ganondorf.”A deadpan hum. “I see your Daddy taught you well. Indeed, the man’s name was Ganondorf.”“It’s the only male name you guys have.”
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: An Abyssal Holiday Special, Prose From the Abyss





	Good Boy, Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Because in my head, BOTW Link is the brattiest sub ever. He loves to rile Gan up, and Gan loves to remind Link who’s the dom in this relationship.
> 
> Also because I really am on an ABDL/ageplay roll. 
> 
> Obligatory mention that all characters are over 18 years old.
> 
> Technically a part of a modern-day Hyrule AU I've been working on beisde my main project, Feed. Don't exactly know when I'll be ready to roll it out, but I'm pretty sure it shouldn't impede the weekly Feed updates, considering I'm trying to be 4-5 chapters ahead of what I post.
> 
> In any case, enjoy!

_Tap tap tap tap- THUD._

Alerted by the noise, Link shot upright. He quietly stepped out of the bed he shared with Ganondorf and headed out in the corridor, pointy Hylian ears attempting to pick up on more sounds. Nothing. He pursed his lips, shrugged a little, then resumed his walk until he reached the staircase, and eventually, the hall. ‘Gan probably dropped something,’ he rationalized with an eye roll. 

Still, a satisfied, coy smirk formed on his lips. ‘ _So if he whines about the fact I’m awake, I’ll tell him he should have followed me to bed._ ’ 

“Ho ho ho! I see a little boy who should be asleep!”

Link spun on his bare feet. He tilted his head towards the doorway to the living room. Blue eyes landed on a giant, _massive_ frame that could only belong to Ganon, his broad body barely contained by the white-trimmed red tunic and muscle-defining tight pants he donned. In place of his short-trimmed red beard, he wore a large fluffy white one that stood out far more with his dark complexion. Brown boots, a brown belt, and a red hat with another white trim completed the outfit.

“Since you’re up and I don’t see your Daddy around, I guess I’ll take care of you while he’s gone!”

Link crossed his arms over his pajama-clad chest and gave Ganon a defying, deadpan stare. ‘ _You damn well know where he is, **Daddy.**_ ’

Patting his lap, the ‘man in red’ sat down on the couch. “Come on up! I got a story for a good little boy named Link.”

“Too bad my name’s Clyde, huh.”

Ganon quirked a brow and grinned at his lover. “Oh, so these gifts here are not for you, then? I guess my sand seals were wrong. I’ll try the next house-”

Link dashed to the Gerudo voe and nearly tripped over his own feet. A pair of large hands caught him by the waist, easily catching him and plopping him onto his lap. Teeth bared into a wide, boyish grin, Link wiggled in Ganon’s grasp, his boyish features accented by the light blues and greens of his pajamas.

Amber eyes and heavy red brows went wide with fake surprise. “So you are Link. Ho ho ho! My list here said you were a _good_ little boy! Maybe my sand seals were wrong, though. So tell me, little one: _are you_ a good boy who wants to hear a story?”

“ _Good_ is debatable; my Daddy says I’m naughty sometimes,” Link replied as he wriggled his ass for emphasis. “But he says being naughty makes me a good boy.” Clearly innocent in the matter, he leaned into the broad chest to make himself look even smaller and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Your Daddy is right - keep listening to him.” Ganon reached to tousle Link’s golden locks, then lowered his hand to the boy’s small thigh. How tempting it was to let it run to his crotch and gently palm Link’s cock through the soft material! But in the holiday's spirit, he felt the need to wait and let the anticipation build up. 

Speaking of which, he had a holiday to bring up.

“He sounds like a very lucky Daddy, with such a cute little boy under his care.” Ganon grinned again, his thumb rubbing on Link’s powder blue pajama pants. His deep, almost predatory tone changed to a slightly less predatory, more upbeat one. “This old man is here to hand gifts and tell a story. A story about every year, around this time, we Gerudo give gifts to our loved ones.”

Link slightly shifted his position to focus on Ganon’s amber eyes. He loved Daddy’s storytelling.

“A long, long time ago - millennia ago, - a benevolent king named-”

“Ganondorf.”

A deadpan hum. “I see your Daddy taught you well. Indeed, the man’s name was Ganondorf.”

“It’s the only male name you guys have.”

Ganon gently tapped Link’s nose with his index finger. “You’re right. But this Ganondorf was a good ruler who always felt he could do so much more for his people - and for Hyrule. He’d be out in the town, overseeing construction of buildings, or research in the desert. He taught, he took care of children, he spoke with rulers of other provinces and with those of Hyrule herself. But after one long day helping to build a bathhouse-”

Link let out a breathy giggle. “Daddy, did you put on a fake beard?”

“This is my real beard, little one.” Ganon cleared his throat. “Now, as I was saying, after a long, long day helping build a bathhouse, he sat down on his throne, exhausted, and thought of something. All the women in the town were rather selfless, the only ones leaving being the women who had married or had little boys like you to take care of. Not that the ones who remained in Gerudo Town were unhappy-”

Ganon stared down at the boy on his lap. Link tugged at his white beard, revealing the shorter, well-trimmed red one underneath. 

Blue eyes shone with mischief. “You really _did_ put on a beard over your beard! What a dork!”

Mirroring Link’s expression, he reached for a small gift wrapped in metallic blue and gold paper, which he handed to the younger man without a word.

“I’m already getting a gift? Thank you, kind stranger who’s not my Daddy at all,” the blond said in jest as he tore the wrap apart, revealing the box itself. He shook it - no sound came out, - then opened it. Link gave Ganon a chuckle and a lopsided smile as he pulled a green, blue and white adult-sized pacifier from the soft foam encasing-

Which the Gerudo plucked right from his little hand. Dumbfounded, he followed as Ganon opened his mouth - and closed his lips over the rubbery teat as soon as he brought it to him. Link let out a muffled, amused giggle.

Proud of his move - and his gift, good thing the man liked it, - Ganon grinned back at Link. “Your Daddy thinks they quiet mouthy little boys.”

The blond snorted, then removed it from his mouth. “Yeah, right. Good luck with tha-”

Again, Ganon snagged it from his lover’s hand and shoved it right back into his opened mouth with a low chuckle. “Next time, I’ll override your Daddy’s gift and will get you a gag.”

Link snorted once more and jerked his head backwards. ‘ _I’d gladly take it._ ’

“Alright, alright. As I was saying. He watched all the women doing things to improve their daily lives, and he thought, ‘ _what if I could make them happy - personally?_ ’” He paused a moment, hoping if the boy would snark, he’d snark now; but it didn’t come. And he resumed. “Over the next year, as he went on with his life, he-”

“Did he whip out his massive dick every chance he could? Because it makes me very happy when my Daddy does it.”

It took Ganon all of his power to not burst in laughter. He didn’t even bother putting the pacifier back in Link’s mouth, though the next time he glanced at him, he already sucked on it. He took deep, deep breaths to steel himself, then finally resumed.

“He noted down the names of the women and their general interests, along with gift ideas. One day he might write that Nayla wanted a shawl, but three days after, he’d see Nayla with a new shawl. But he got a lot of names - and a lot of gifts. Late at night, he dropped them at the steps of their home, and waited until the next morning to witness the joy his little gifts brought.”

The boy kept quiet; good. Ganon gently pat his soft golden hair, and Link snuggled a little closer.

“All over town, the women paraded their fancy new items around their friends and their acquaintances, thanking, accusing and denying others they’d gotten their gifts. The king never said it was him, but the women suspected in some ways, and continued the tradition on their own.”

“Over centuries, things became lost, changed, or imported from other cultures. The king’s hair became white, his clothes, now based on a hero of old, became red. Instead of gifting to women, he now gifts to everyone, mostly children - especially good ones like the little boy on my lap.”

Link wriggled again on Ganon’s lap, making sure his ass pressed into the Gerudo’s crotch. This time, the larger man couldn’t help himself. His hand trailed from Link’s lap to the hem of his pajama shirt, then snuck under the soft blue material. He dipped his head until his lips barely touched the pointy Hylian ear and whispered; “Even some good little boys are naughty, deep down inside. Any naughty gifts you’d like?”

The blond groaned in pleasure and leaned into the warm touch. Making efforts as well to not remove the pacifier from his mouth, he pointed downwards to his crotch, his buttocks, then to Ganon’s loins. Of course, the Gerudo’s large hand landed right on top of his hardening erection.

“I guess that since Daddy isn’t around, you want this old man to change your diaper.”

Link shook his head and grunted, negative. He bounced over Ganon’s lap a few times before giving up. “I want a big dark cock inside my tight little ass, just like Daddy does. And you’re the closest thing to _Daddy’s cock_ ,” he pointed out.

Ganon quirked a playful brow. “Won’t your Daddy be mad that his little boy got laid by another man?”

“I think Daddy would forgive me because I’m a good little baby boy who likes to wear diapers and cute pajamas, and to suck on pacis, and it makes me look cute. And Daddy once said he wanted to see me getting _do-mi-na-ted_ by another big, big man,” He pronounced ‘dominated’ syllable by syllable, his eyebrows waggling in an up-down-up-down pattern, and gave Ganon a wide grin.

The Gerudo smirked back. He dipped forward, large fingers tip-tapping their ways to the boy’s knee, then back up. His voice dropped to a low, sultry baritone. “Ho ho ho! Isn’t that great! I am a big, big man, just like your Daddy! And I also happen to be into cute little baby boys wearing diapers and pajamas who suck on pacifiers at eighteen years old.”

Link hooked said pacifier on his finger, stuck his tongue out to Ganon, and quickly put the teat back in his mouth.

“Don’t look at me like that, little one - it’s written on my list.” The short man’s grin got a chuckle out of him. “Do you need help to get undressed?”

A nod from Link.

Ganon patted the outer side of Link’s thigh. The boy obeyed, slid off his lap and stood in front of the Gerudo - even in this position, he only had a few inches over Ganon. He stuck his thumbs inside the waist of his powder blue pants and tugged down, faking the inability to remove his own clothes. 

Large, dark-skinned hands reached for the sides, easily pulling the clothing down. Link stepped out, then dragged the pants away with his foot. Now only in his pajama shirt and a white and blue diaper, he swayed left and right, attentive to his Daddy.

The Gerudo could barely help it. He ran his fingers on Link’s soft supple thighs, taking just a brief moment to marvel at how lucky he’d been to score such a precious young man. He blinked himself back to reality. “Do you know where your Daddy keeps his lube, little boy?”

Link nodded several quick times in a row. “I’ll go get it!” he shouted as he sped out of the living room. A whispered, muffled “ _Oooh, shit, that’s cold_ ,” left his mouth the moment he left the large carpet for the hardwood flooring.

Ganon stood up to remove his own pants and boxers, then sunk further into the couch. He wrapped his hand around his hardening cock, calloused fingers going up and down as he stroked himself in anticipation of Link’s successful return.

“I got-” The sound of bare feet on wood, followed by the noise of plastic falling down, caught his attention. “I got it!” Link snagged the fallen pacifier off the floor and rushed back to Ganon, only to come to a hard stop as his blue eyes caught sight of the majestic dark cock in his Daddy’s hand. He unapologetically stared at the member and handed both the pacifier and the lube to Ganon.

“Good boy, Link. I take it you like this,” Ganon teased, one hand going for the pacifier, one for the lube. He quickly cleaned the former and opened his mouth - the boy mimicked him, - then placed it between his parted lips. He ruffled Link’s blond hair with a steady hand, set the lube aside for now, and pulled the small body in a straddling position over his lap. 

Ganon hugged Link’s light frame with his powerful arms and pressed his lips to the top of the boy’s head, massive hands roaming down his clothed back. He passed under his shirt for a gentle, intimate touch of Link’s soft pale skin, before doing down to his padded backside. He pulled the white and blue diaper’s material far enough to expose the boy’s puckered entrance, squeezing his buttocks in passing. A pleased coo spilled around the pacifier, only to become a drawn-out moan when Ganon prodded around it with a nicely lubed digit.

“Does your Daddy use his fingers like this often?” 

The baritone, whispered into his little pointy ear, made Link shiver in delight. 

“When he wants to fuck me, or during bath time, or when he changes my diaper-” His listing came to an abrupt end as Ganon slid a second finger, delving both deeper into him and hitting just the right spot. Link’s back arched; Ganon gave his exposed neck a wet, sloppy kiss, his tongue running down to the prominent Adam’s apple. He grazed the flesh with his teeth and earned himself another muffled, happy moan.

“Daddy has a good little boy. Look at that! He’s taking so many fingers,” Ganon praised, now three digits into his lover. “You’re such a good boy, Link. Good and naughty. No wonder why your Daddy loves you very, very much.”

Link bucked his hips along to Ganon’s thrusts, his moans and whimpers louder. His spine tingled with excitement and heat pooled in his loins each time the Gerudo’s deep voice reached his ears. He pulled himself to Ganon’s broad chest, seeking more and more of the man’s warmth, of his firm muscles barely hidden by the soft red tunic.

“And does this good boy want to help me with my cock? So I don’t hurt you when I fuck you hard,” Ganon proposed with a lewd smirk. “Do you know how to?”

The blond nodded a few times, then pushed himself off Ganon’s chest with a little whine. He slid on the Gerudo’s lap just a little until he had full access to the mighty dark shaft in all its erected glory. Link grunted as he reached for the lube; in a child-like fashion, he struggled to open the tube, then poured a good load of gel over his open hand. Once done, he handed the tube back to Ganon, and with his small hands, focused on spreading the liquid all over the blood-engorged shaft in a careful, slow manner.

Ganon’s chuckle ended in a low, pleasant moan. “Good boys deserve good rewards.” He pushed his fingers up to his knuckles; Link let out a loud yelp in return. Small hands kept sliding up and down Ganon’s cock, his index finger trailing a vein upwards until he reached the tip, then went back down the same route.

“And a good reward means that this little boy is going to get this big cock into his tight little ass.”

Link giggled, cooed and bounced on his Daddy’s lap, until Ganon easily lifted him by the waist. He flailed his arms and bucked his hips again as the much larger man lowered him; the shaft breaching him and gliding inside with little to no resistance. Ganon kept his hands around Link’s waist, then bounced the lithe frame with his thrusts.

The cooing and giggling quickly turned into soft moaning, muffled by the pacifier Link still sucked on. Ganon kept a hand on one side, the other now free to roam the pale body on his lap. He slid it under Link’s blue and green pajama shirt, calloused fingers caressing budding abs, then moving over the small, pink nipples. A grunt passed his lips. He gave a strong upward push and pinched Link’s nipple, inciting a moan through bared teeth, as the small Hylian bit down hard on the pacifier.

Spurred into action, Link bucked again. He whined for Ganon to fuck him harder, but the Gerudo voe kept his pace slow on purpose.

“What a naughty little boy,” the baritone taunted. “Do you like it when your Daddy takes you roughly?”

Link nodded, grunts of appreciation spilling around the pacifier.

“When your Daddy bounces you on his lap? Just like this?” Ganon marked his point with a powerful thrust; the boy balled his hands into fists over the broad man’s fake white beard to stay upright. 

“Do you like when he pins you on his bed?”

More little excited nods and moans from the blond.

In response, Ganon pulled the small hands away from the beard prop, moved Link’s arms to his back, and held them in place with a single hand wrapped around both his wrists.

“When he has you face-down, ass-up, and fucks you from behind?”

Link breathed heavily through his nose as Ganon increased his pace. His delicate skin covered in goosebumps, and the fine hair on his neck stood up.

“You like sucking on bottles and pacis, but do you like sucking your Daddy’s cock, too?”

The boy nodded heavily at the question. Of course he loved sucking Ganon’s off. He loved having his mouth full of his Daddy’s girth, to kiss and lick it all over, to swallow every drop of the thick, salty cum he shot down his throat. He moaned aloud; the pacifier falling from his mouth and onto Ganon’s chest, leading to distressed little whimpers - Link simply needed to suck on something.

Ganon picked it up and presented it back to the blond. “Good boy. You like so many things. Do you like when your Daddy comes inside of you?”

More nods. Link grunted and panted through his pacifier. Fueled by Ganon’s deep voice and praise, he thrust along, the friction of the diaper’s padding against his cock not quite enough for him to come - but close. Needy, he whimpered and whined for release.

“You like being your Daddy’s little baby boy, don’t you, Link?”

The whimpers quickly turned into quiet sobs. He nodded again, his hips bucking non-stop.

And of course, Ganon kept gently teasing the boy as he fucked him from below. “You like wearing diapers and cute pajamas for your Daddy, even when he dives his cock in and out of you?”

Link balled his fists harder, his shoulders shaking as he reluctantly nodded. He let out a short, desperate whimper; so, so close to his climax.

“Good, naughty baby boy, Link. Answered all of my questions.” To show appreciation - and to avert an upcoming tantrum, the Gerudo thrust upwards with increased speed and power, easily holding the boy down with one arm. Link followed his movements, his cock rubbing even more inside his diaper, while Ganon’s thick member impaled him over, over and over again. His body tensed, his head lolled backwards, his back arched. His toes curled. His nails dug into his own palms. He opened his mouth, the pacifier falling down once again, but he didn’t care; Link moaned, whined and panted hard, until the heat in his loins became nigh unbearable.

Ganon roughly pushed inside of him again, and unleashed several heavy loads of hot, thick cum. “Good boy.” His grip on Link’s wrist tightened. He pulled the boy even closer to his chest, holding him down until he was empty and the boy overflowing with his cum. In his arms, Link writhed and moaned as his own orgasm hit, lithe body shaking in sheer pleasure, his diaper preventing Ganon’s red tunic from being coated in strings of cum. The large hand let go of his wrists; limp, exhausted, Link’s arms dropped to his side, and the boy spent a lot of energy just to bring them back over Ganon’s chest where he now rested.

“Good boy, yes.” Ganon dipped his head to kiss the top of Link’s little blond head, and after a quick moment spent in afterglow, straightened himself up. Gently, he peeled the boy from his broad chest. “It’s almost time for me to go,” he spoke, his deep voice soft. “I have other good boys to visit. Though I’m sure your Daddy would appreciate it if I made things a little easier for him when he comes back. Do you want to open your second gift now?”

Still in post-orgasm daze, Link weakly nodded.

“Alright.” Ganon reached over to the side and pulled another box, this one in deep blue and green gift wrap. His curiosity piqued, Link eyed the package with interest. “Oh, hold on, you dropped your paci again,” the Gerudo warned as he plucked the object wedged between them. He placed it between Link’s parted lips for the n-th time, then brought the box over.

Slowly, the boy clawed at the gift wrap, then opened the box. He pulled out a footie pajama in tones of deep blues and greens, with fake glittering scales. Its hood, representing a mouth lined with soft teeth and fangs, was topped by a beady pair of derpy cyan eyes and a single plush horn.

Link quickly regained energy at the sight. He giggled and bounced on Ganon’s lap, squeezing the cozy pajamas with both arms.

“Your Daddy listed dodongo pajamas for his good boy. Would you like help to change your diaper and put the pajama on?”

The boy held on to the clothing, but silently nodded.

Ganon discarded the box and lifted Link up, his entire padded buttocks fitting in one of his hands. With his free one, he laid a throw blanket on the carpet, where he laid the boy onto his back. He scurried out of the living room and into the bathroom in order to grab supplies, then came back running before Link could get bored or worse: realize he had been left alone and come up with _shenanigans._

He kneeled by the lithe body on the blanket. Expert hands peeled the diaper’s sealing tapes, gently motioned for Link to raise his hips, then pulled it from under him and set it aside. Ganon ran a few baby wipes over the boy’s soft skin and as he waited for it to dry, cast his amber eyes over Link’s body. 

By the Eight, the young man was too cute. Laying on his back, blue eyes looking all around the living room, he hugged the pajamas to his chest. His blond hair spilled into a gentle halo on the blanket as he quietly suckled on his pacifier. 

Maybe Link was too exhausted for shenanigans, but Ganon wasn’t entirely ready to bet his life savings on that. He knew the boy far too well. He reached for the TV remote and dialed a twenty-four-seven kids’ channel; Link’s cerulean eyes immediately locked on the screen.

With the young man now busy, Ganon was free to continue. He hooked his hands under Link’s knees, folded them up to his chest, spread baby powder all over the boy’s front, then lifted his buttocks to do the same and slide a clean diaper at the same time. Two cuckoos, one stone. Ganon brought the front flap over, secured it around Link’s waist with the tapes, then gently tapped the inside of his thigh.

“There we go, little boy. Your Daddy won’t have to change your diaper. You’re all clean.”

Step one complete. Now he had to get Link into that pajamas - which the blond protectively hugged. Ganon gathered him in his arms, paying attention to his movements so his little one could watch the TV. He sat down on the couch, Link’s back against his chest, then began operation ‘ _get the pajamas from his little boy’s grasp_ ’.

Carefully, he circled a pale forearm with his hand and gently brought the limb away from the soft material. Link didn’t fuss - not even as Ganon removed the second arm, or grabbed the pajamas.

The Gerudo breathed out a sigh. Crisis averted.

He set the clothes aside for a moment, then pulled Link’s current top upwards. “Raise your arms, little boy.” The small Hylian obeyed, but whined as the shirt covered his head and blocked his vision. How dare his Daddy interrupted his show! He wriggled and whimpered through his pacifier until he remained in only his diaper, immediately calming down.

Ganon’s brows quirked in amusement. “Fussy little boy. You’re sleepy, aren’t you?”

Link shook his head and grunted; the picture perfect definition of denial.

A chuckle left Ganon’s throat. He unzipped the onesie and slipped one of Link’s wiry legs into the opening, then the other, without too much effort. The boy moved along, going as far as getting up on his own for the massive Gerudo to bring the bottom up to his waist. He then sat back down on Ganon’s lap, folded his arms to fit in the opening, but let the other man take care of the rest. Which meant unfolding Link’s arms into the sleeves, then zipping up the whole thing.

Ganon tousled the golden blond hair in front of him. “Good boy!” he praised, once more gathering the shorter man in his arms. “But it’s bedtime before Daddy comes back.” Of course, Link whimpered and wriggled in his grasp, trying his best to watch the TV despite the Gerudo carrying him out of the living room. He had barely reached the stairways when Link broke into childish sobs, muffled by both the pacifier and Ganon’s shoulder, where the tiny Hylian buried his face.

“Aw. You really need sleep, little boy. But listen. This old man has one more gift for you, hm? Do you want the gift?”

Sniffling, the boy nodded.

Ganon bounced him against his chest. “It’s in your Daddy’s bedroom,” he stated, his large strides quickly climbing the stairs and taking the pair to their shared bedroom. He turned the lights on with the dimmer switch, sat the boy on the giant bed, and opened the walk-in closet’s door. He came out shortly after, then offered his “last” gift to Link: a large teddy bear, with soft white fur, mint green paw pads and ears, and a ribbon of the same color wrapped around its neck.

Blue eyes lit up! Link extended his arms towards the plush toy until it was within his reach, snagged it out of Ganon’s grasp, and hugged it tight. He cooed against the bear’s soft fur, only to look back up to his Daddy with raised eyebrows and a set of big grateful eyes. He pulled the pacifier from his mouth.

“Thank you~!”

Ganon tousled his hair once again. “Only the best for a good naughty little baby boy - a little baby boy who should go to bed before his Daddy comes home.” He lifted the cover and sheets, then patted the mattress further up for emphasis.

Link scurried towards the designated position and laid his head on the pillow. Ganon followed him and tucked his lithe body under the sheets. He booped Link’s little button nose, planted a kiss on his forehead, then backtracked to the door.

“Your Daddy will be home soon. Be a good boy and try to sleep, okay?”

A muffled “Okay” spilled around Link’s pacifier.

Ganon dimmed the lights further, amber eyes adapting to the darkness. He watched Link wiggle into a more comfortable position, the white and green teddy bear safe in his arms. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.

Way too cute.

Exhaling a fond, satisfied sigh, he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

 _Finally_ , he would get rid of that fake beard and join the boy in bed. The rest of the gifts would wait until Link was awake.

~

Ganondorf Dragmire sneaked into his room. Through the darkened room, lit up only by a ray of light coming from the features softened at the sight that awaited him.

Dressed in a dodongo-hooded onesie, sucking on a glow-in-the-dark pacifier, hugging a white teddy bear, Link’s cerulean eyes slowly closed and reopened as he struggled to remain awake. Even as he spotted his Daddy, the boy barely moved. He smiled against the pacifier and followed the majestic shadow with his eyes, his smile widening as Ganon slid next to him.

Broad chest pressed to Link’s small back; muscular arms wrapped around his waist. Ganon buried his face in his blond hair, nuzzling and placing a soft kiss at the base of his neck. With another squeeze of Link’s lithe body, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Through the quiet darkness, Ganon heard his little one’s drowsy tenor.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

A smile grew on his lips.

Damn, his good boy was indeed far too cute.


End file.
